Heleonore
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Heleonore the Duck is a duck-like animatronic that was used in Frederick's Pizza and Games Place as an entertainer after her starring location was merged with Frederick and Pup's Show Theater. She is one of the antagonists of Stuffed: The Real Begin Mod, and replaces Chica's role from Night 1 and onwards. - Remastered= Teen Heleonore the Duck is the second main mascot of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place, that was going to serve as one of the antagonist in the cancelled Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered game. She originally maked her first appearance in the Heleonore Duck's Pizzeria as the main mascot, got reintroduced in the Heleonore's Pizza and Games Place after an establishment merging and, after this location and Frederick and Pup's Show Theater merged together, got re-designed as a much younger-looking character on this current location. Appearance Coming soon... Behaviour Heleonore would had started on the Show Stage in Night 1 and would had turned into a night eater while she proceeded to make her way throughout other locations of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place to The Office. As she appears in the left side corridor before the office, the player must had to shine their light at her to make scare her away. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused Heleonore to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Heleonore the Duck is provided with the third part of the HFS Program, being the "Comprehensive" fragment. *After the events of Night 5, it is revealed that Heleonore, along with the other main mascots of the place, were bought by Fazbear Entertainment and sent to their newest establishment for spare parts. *In his DeviantArt description, Heleonore is described to be a "cute little overweigheted geek girl" and to be provided with a half funcitioning voice box. - }} |-|Stuffed 2= Heleonore the Duck is a decommisioned duck-like animatronic that was stored in the Scraps Room inside Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. She serves as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, and starts moving on Night 3. Before being deactivated, she was originally used at Frederick and Friends Family Diner in 2035 as one of the main mascots of the place. However, after the restaurant closed down, Federico abandoned the animatronics and locked them inside a storage room, which caused their costumes to rot, their endoskeletons to rust, and to lose some of their parts. Appearance Coming soon... Behivour Heleonore is first active on Night 3 and onwards. She will start in the Scraps Room along with Frederick, Lucky and the Strongman. She will then proceed to move to the Main Hall, the Service Corridor, the Office Entrance and then into the Security Office. If you see her at the left door of your Security Office, you must quickly shut the door avoid getting killed. Trivia *Heleonore, Jadie and Pup are the only female active antagonists in the game. |-|Stuffed 3= |-|Gallery= Stuffed: The Real Begin Normal.png|Heleonore with Frederick, Lucky and Pup in the title screen. Weird.png Skeleton.png Stage000.png Stage100.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x33AD2997.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x7F323D3D.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xEA782EAE.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x47D1A8F8.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x78A7BDA0.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0x306DC49E.png Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Backroomall.png hele1.png|Heleonore staring at the camera of the Main Hall. hele2.png|Heleonore down the Service Corridor. hele3.png|Heleonore staring at the camera of the Storage Room. hele4.png|Heleonore looking at the hallway in the Office Entrance. Officewindowheleonore.png|Heleonore looking at the player through the window from the office. hele5.png|Heleonore at the left door of the office. office (3).png|Heleonore in the office. heleonore jumpscare.gif|Heleonore's jumpscare. heleonorescare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of Heleonore that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. heleonoreicon.png|Heleonore's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. heleonore.png|Heleonore's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with her A.I up to Very Hard. frederick and friends.png|Heleonore and Lucky in Frederick and Friends Family Diner during the first cutscene. heleonore mask.png|Heleonore's point of view during the third cutscene. scrap room.png|Heleonore, Frederick and Lucky in the Scraps Room during the last cutscene. Miscellanous Heleonore_the_duck_by_fedetronic-d8rr5hu.png|The original Heleonore the Duck from the Heleonore Duck's Pizzeria. TeenHeleonoreRemastered.png|Heleonore's updated model for S:TRB Remastered that was found in the model pack. Note that this model uses the 1980's endoskeleton model. Aged heleonore the duck by fedetronic-d8rr5zl.png|Heleonore's model before the events of Stuffed 2: FNAF that was shown on Fedriz's DeviantArt for a while. Heleonore-0.png heleonore2.png heleonore3.png |-|Audio= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's The sound that Heleonore emmits when she starts moving. The scream that Heleonore makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Suspended Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc